


Run (If You Want to Live)

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [20]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ash Lynx Lives, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bathrooms, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark, Established Relationship, Guns, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Protective Ash Lynx, Protectiveness, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When he catches a man attempting to assault Eiji in a bar bathroom, Ash reacts in the only way he knows: with threats and violence.[Prompt 20: “I suggest you run.”]





	Run (If You Want to Live)

One minute, Eiji stands by the basin and washes his hands, and the next, hands land on his shoulders. A stranger stands behind him, a terrifying grin on his face.

“C-Can I help you?” Eiji mumbles, hating how he is alone with a stranger.

“You certainly can,” the man says, and he spins Eiji around and kisses him, hard.

Eiji flinches, trying to pull away as his tongue invades his mouth. When the man finally pulls away, his clothed erection brushes Eiji’s hip.

“Get in the stall, now.”

“No, leave me alone!” Eiji says, stepping backwards.

But the man punches him in the face, sending blood spraying everywhere.

“Come quietly, or I’ll fucking kill you,” the man says.

Dizzy and disorientated, he doesn’t fight back as the man drags him into the stall. Blood pours from his nose, and then the man’s hands are on Eiji’s belt and—

“I suggest you run,” Ash says, and he grabs the man by his collar and jerks him backwards.

“Ash!” Eiji cries.

“I have less chance of hitting you if you run.”

The man gasps. “N-No, don’t shoot me. We were just fooling around. Look, it was—”

“Attempted rape,” Ash hisses. “I know about this, you know. People like you disgust me. Now, run.”

The attacker stares at Ash, and hurtles for the door.

And then Ash’s gun fires, silencer on. The bullet hits the back of his attacker’s head, and blood and brain matter sprays everywhere as the man slumps to the floor, dead.

Ash killed someone.

Ash killed someone for him.

Ash crosses the room and helps Eiji to his feet, and whispers, “We should run too.”

And as he and Ash run out of the bar and hope this doesn’t get traced back to Ash, Eiji whispers, “Thank you, Ash.”


End file.
